Pale Love
by Secretspy286
Summary: Beatrice Prior is new to Airline Hgih School. But something isn't right there. She has noticed strange things going on and she's getting suspicious. Are her friends who they say they are? What's going on at this school? What do her parents know? Follow her and the divergent gang on this mystery. Romance, Mystery, and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

I walk to school. It's the first day and my mom made me get up early so I would make it on time. I finally catch a look at my new high school and groan. I really didn't want to move, but my dads in the military so we move often. I trudge up to the front doors and walk in. I head toward the office to get my new schedule.

"Hello! how can I help you?" The lady asks.

"Im new." I tell her.

She nods with a smile. "Name?"

"Beatrice Prior." I tell her. I sigh when she turns away to grab my papers and rub my eyes. I was so nervous last night I didn't get any sleep.

"Here you go sweety." She hands me a small slip of paper. "Christina, please show Beatrice to her locker and classes." I turn and see a tall girl with long black hair and tanish skin. It hold hints of paleness though. She smiles and stick her hand out.

"I'm Christina as you have heard." She says as I shake her hand.

"B- Tris. Call me Tris." I say. Beatrice sounds to stuck up.

"Ok Tris! Let me see your schedule." She demands and snatches the paper from my hands. I scowl and she chuckles. "Well, looks like you're going to be my new bestie! We have all the same classes." I smile slightly at this information. I take it back from her and look at my classes.

**First Period-Reading/Writing-Mrs. Bozeman**

**Second Period-Science-Ms. Jeanine**

**Lunch**

**Third Period-American History-Mr. Lee**

**Fourth Period-Math-Mrs. Hernandez**

**(All of these are my teachers except Jeanine)**

Cool!

"Can you show me my locker?" I ask. She takes my hand and pulls me around the halls. Something's not right though. Her hand is freezing. I can't feel any warmth. "Christina, why is your hand so cold?" I ask. She glances back and I see nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh uh, no reason." She stutters. "Here you go!" She says as we stop in front of a locker. She shows me how to unlock it and I put the books I don't need in it. She then takes my hand again and leads me back through the halls. A shock of cold runs up my hand and I am again quizzical.

We pull up in front of a classroom and she peaks in. She then takes me in and we sit near the back. I watch as kids filter through the door and one of them walks toward us.

"Hey Chrissy! Who your little friend?" The guy asks. I eye him up and down and when I meet his eyes, they seem to flash yellow. I rub my eyes and when I look back, they are brown. Hmm.

"This is Tris! Tris, this is Uriah!" She introduces us. He holds his hand out for me to shake, and when I do, they same coldness I felt from Chris runs through me. I narrow my eyes and he smiles.

I shake my head and he sits next to Christina. The teacher walks in and she seems really nice.

"Hello class! Today, to start the year off, we are going to do a project. Please pick a partner!" She announces. Her tone is really nice and she smiles seems a little old, but I like her already. I turn to Christina and raise an eyebrow. She smiles and nods. "Ok! You are to write a one page essay about what your partner likes, dislikes, anything. Go ahead and get started. They are due Friday and you can have this whole period to work on it."

I take out a notebook and a pencil. "So, do you wanna come over to my house to work on it?" I ask.

She nods. "Sure! Now ask me some questions."

"Ok, favorite color?" I ask.

"Royal purple." She answers. I jot it down.

"Favorite food?"

"Ice cream." I laugh a bit.

"Love interests?" She raises an eyebrow. I'm just curious.

"Is that important to know?" She asks. I shrug.

"Fine. What are you allergic to?"

"Dry Grass and Bees." She answers. This continues for a while until the bell rings. We go to our next period which is Science. When we enter I feel the distaste already. I sit in the back again and wait for the teacher to start. I take out my notebook for science and start doodling on the first page. I draw a picture of a girl, standing in the shadows with red eyes surrounding her. It reminds me of my past. When I was in middle school, I was bullied for three years. I almost killed myself until my brother started helping me.

"That's really good! What does it mean?" Christina asks as she looks at the notebook. I close it sharply and glance at her.

"Oh um nothing." I stutter. I rather not share.

The teacher walks in and I grimace. I take a disliking to her as fast as I took a liking to Mrs. Bozeman. She taps her desk for attention and everyone instantly falls quiet.

"Class! Today we will be going over all that we will be doing over the year. First we will work on chemistry, then when we finish that study, we will do emotional serums. Next..." She drones on and I drone out. I think about where I came from, California. I miss it a lot, even if that's where I got bullied. It had amazing weather, beautiful beaches, perfect days. Now I'm in Chicago. I must omit that it isn't terrible here. There are a lot of things to see and so far it's amazing with all the tall buildings and attractions.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Christina elbows me in the side fairly hard. I glance at her and she rolls her eyes. I turn back to the front and see the Ms. Jeanine writing on the board. There is a list of items we need and I jot them down quickly in my note-book. Dissecting tools, cool. I haven't dissected anything for a while. Not to sound creepy, but I think it's a lot of fun. I put my notebook away, a minute before the bell rings. I gather my stuff and follow Christina to the cafeteria.

It is a very big room. I scan the it and look at all the round tables spaced evenly apart. Wow. I see different types of people at different tables, all grouped together. Nerds, jocks, rich snotty girls, and many other genres. I see Uriah at a table with a few other people and we head toward them. I feel my nerves kick in from when I first got into middle school and tried to sit with people. It didn't end well. Let's just say, I usually eat in the library.

I sit down tentatively next to Christina and look through my bag for my lunch. Crap! I forgot it. First day and I forget my lunch. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Everyone This is Tris!" She announces to the table. They all smile at me and I wave meekly. "Tris, this is Zeke, Shauna, Will, You know Uriah, Marlene, and Four." I glance at everyone as she says their names and my eyes stop on the last guy. He has bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and muscular features. He stares back and smiles slightly. I pull my eyes down to my lap and rub my eyes again. Stop Tris, you don't need to date. No one would want you anyways. The taunts of the past threaten to take over and I grip my chair. I shake my head to clear it and look up. I look at everyone again and find that they all look tan, except some pale marks. Just like Christina.

"So Tris, you new to Chicago?" The guy named Zeke asks. I nod slowly. "Where you come from?" I narrow my eyes slightly. Why does he wanna know. 'Stop Tris, he's trying to be friendly.' I scold myself.

"Ummm...I moved from California." I say simply once the words stumble out my mouth.

"Why'd you move?" Uriah asks.

"Military." I mutter. That's one reason at least. My dad has worked in the air force for a song as I can remember, maybe longer.

"Oh cool!" Will says. I smile slightly. It is sorta cool I guess. I watch as everyone eats and I just sit there quietly.

"Don't you have a lunch Tris?" Christina asks. I shake my head.

"I Uhh... Forgot it." I mumble.

"Well, here." She says and hands me half her sandwich. I smile appreciatively and take a bite of it. Not bad. When I finish I feel full enough to not die of hunger during the next two periods. I listen to them talk for a while then I lose myself in thought. Why are they being so nice? Ugh I gotta stop thinking things like that. They are not the same people from California. I shake my head and glance up. I meet a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down again. The bell rings and I'm relieved to leave this huge room. It makes me very uncomfortable.

We walk to American History and take our seats. Out teacher insists we call him Coach Lee since he used to be a basketball coach. He is really funny. He does a lt of silly stuff to teach us and I can't help but warm to him. Teachers are much better here, I note. He tells us about how we'll learn about Wars and things like the ladies rights movement. It sounds boring, but I bet he'll spruce it up a bit.

We don't need anything for his class except a folder and that's a relief since I don't want to shop more than necessary. I hate shopping. The bell rings and I walk out of the room after saying bye to coach Lee. Christina pulls me to math and tells me we have a very strict teacher.

"Get on her bad side and you're dead, trust me." She says. I nod and we head in. It's not as bad as she said it was. Mrs. Hernandez was actually fairly nice to me. I also notice that Four shares this class with us. Cool!

I turn my attention away from Four and back to the front.

"K class. Please show me your IDs so I can make sure you have them." She says. IDs? I didn't get an id when I got here. I raise my hand. "Yes Ms. Prior?" She gestures for me to say or ask whatever.

"Uummmm...Mrs. Hernandez, I wasn't given an id when I got to the school." I say quietly. She nods and writes something on a sticky note.

"Take this to the office. They'll give you one." She says and hands it to me. I take it and walk to the office. I wind through halls and glance into different classrooms. I finally reach the office and go in. I hand the lady at the desk the piece of paper and she glances over it.

"One sec sweety." She says and turns to her computer. She pulls out a camera and directs me to stand in front of the wall. I do and offer a small smile when she takes the picture. She goes back to the computer and I glance at her name tag. Tori. Hmmm nice name. "Here you go!" She says and hands me a small plastic tag with my name, picture, grade, and home room on it. I thank her and head back.

I knock on the door and Mrs. Hernandez opens it. "Did you get it hon?" She asks. I nod and show it to her. She smiles and tells me to go back to my desk. She continues to talk about the school rules and passes out the booklet. I look through it and find it full of different rules and restrictions. Yikes. That's a lot Of don'ts, can'ts, and shouldn'ts.

The bell rings and I pick all my stuff up. Christina walks over and starts talking.

"So, to your house?" She asks. I nod as we walk back out to her car. "Did you walk?" She asks with surprise. I nod. "Want a ride?" I nod again and she pops open the passenger side door. I hop in and admire her car. It is a really old car, but it looks brand new.

"Where did you get this?" I ask. She shrugs.

"My mom and dad gave it to me." She says as she starts the car. It rumbles to life and jolts forward.

"1739 Dauntless Drive." I tell her. She nods and follows my directions until we get to my house. I skip up to the door and open it. She waits at the entrance as I walk in. I turn back to her and raise my eyebrow. "Come on." I say impatiently. She steps through the door and I give her a questions look.

"What? My mom taught me some manners." She says. Hmmm... I shake my head and lead her up to my room. I plop down on my bed and she sits next to me.

"Ok." I pull out my notebook with the questions. "On to the questions. What do you want to do when your older?" I ask.

"I want to be a nurse, or a vet." She says.

"Why?"

"Because I love helping people and animals." I continue to ask questions until I have a ton of information. She starts to ask me things. "Fav color?"

"Black and blue."

"Fav food?"

"Pizza!" I say without hesitation.

"What type?"

"Cheese. Plain oh cheese." We continue until it gets a bit late. She glances at the clock and her eyes widen.

"I Uhhh...got to go. Bye!" She says and rushes out of the house. That was weird. I wonder what was wrong. I put all my books back in my backpack and hang it up. I trot downstairs and see my mom in the living room.

"Hey mom." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Hey baby cakes." She says. I roll my eyes at the nickname she's called me since I was young. "Who did you have over?"

"That was my new friend, Christina. She's really nice." I tell her. She smiles and hugs me.

"So I take it you had a good day?" she asks. I nod vigorously. I stand and head into the kitchen to make dinner. I love to cook. I start some noodles in a boiling pot of water and start to cook roast beef. I wait till it's done then pull out the beef and drain the noodles. I sprinkle some spices and garlic on the noodles and rub a paste over the meat so it will melt.

I plate them and put it all on the table with some corn. "Dinner!" I call. My mom and brother come in and we sit to eat. I serve it to everyone and we pray. I dig in and gobble up my food. Perfect, except the noodles could use more butter. I clean my plate and head back up to my room. I fall back on the bed and close my eyes. What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

I wake refreshed and ready for school. I hop out of bed and look through my drawers and closet for something to wear. I finally find an off the should medium blue shirt with a silver birds flying up from the bottom and white shorts. It looks ok and I go downstairs to find my mom making bacon and pancakes. I gobble them down and start to walk to school.

I look around for Christina and see her standing near a huge rock outside of the school. She looks up and sees me.

"Tris! Over here!" She yells. People turn and look at me and my cheeks flare. I speed walk over to her and the group. Rubbing my eyes I scowl at her. "What?"

I groan and shake my head. "Didn't need to embarrass me." I mutter. She chuckles and turns back to everyone.

"So you guys wanna meet at the park tonight?" She asks. I get a really confused look on my face and she must see it because she explains. "We are meeting tonight at 9 o'clock at RiverBank Park."

"Oh cool. Can I come?" I ask. She glances at everyone with a questions look. Uriah leans in and whispers into her ear. She nods and turns back to me.

"Sure. Just wear like a scarf or something because it'll be cold." She directs. I nod and smile. That should be fun. The bell rings and we head to class. Im about to head in the direction of Mrs. Bozeman but Christina pulls me in another direction.

"Where we going?" I ask.

"Every other day we have PE instead of Homeroom." She says as she drags me into the gym. Wow it's big. There is a place for gymnastics with bars and balance beams and mats. I stare at it and smile. I love gymnastics! I turn to the couch when I hear him shout.

"Ok students! Today you can do whatever you want as long as it's physical fitness." She yells over everyone. Awesome! I grab my bag and pull out gymnastic clothes that I have since I was going to the recreation place after school to practice. I change in the bathroom. It's a tight black shirt with tight black tights. I walk out and head over to the gymnastic area. No one else is there so I start my stretches. I put my hair in a pony tail and throw a leg over the balance beam. I pull myself onto it and stand.

"What ya doing Tris?" Christina asks as she walks over to me.

"What does it look like? I'm doing football." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and cracks a smile. I take one step then do a front flip and land perfectly on the beam. She claps and smiles.

"You're really good." She says and I bow jokingly.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause for the end." She laughs and I step to the edge of the beam. I take a few steps, do a handstand, bend backwards, stand up and flip forward. She gapes at me and I laugh quietly. I do a few front hand flips and jump off the edge, doing a twist in mid air and landing with my feet together. I raise my arms and she claps.

"Dont look now, but someone's watching you." She says and glances over to where guys are doing football. I see blue eyes staring at me and I blush dark red. He smirks and goes back to his game. "Looks like someone's got a crush." She teases.

"No, he doesn't like me." I dead pan.

"I bet he does. Ever since I introduced you at lunch, he's been staring and looking at you. He doesn't do that normally. I've never even seen him show interest in a girl." She says like it's simple. I rolls my eyes.

"Yah, whatever." I mutter. Nobody would like me. I start to run down the mat then I start doing back flips, cartwheels, and end in a somersault before I jump up to stand straight. I do a handstand and walk back to her on my hands.

"Wow." She stares at me as I do a back bend and stand up straight. "Ah now I get why he's starring." She says glancing in his general direction. "Practically all of the guys are staring at you because of that outfit." I glance around and see several guys staring at me. I glare at each one except Four.

"Hey Stiff, you look good in that outfit." One guy says from close by.

"Go away Peter. We don't want to deal with your crap." Christina says with clear distaste. Wonder why. The guy, Peter, smirks and walks away. "Don't talk to him, he's a evil twerp." She mutters.

"Ok." I say and head to the bathroom. I change back into my normal clothes and put my gymnastic clothes away into my backpack. I walk back out and I have some extra times so I decide to run laps around the gym. I close my eyes and picture myself alone in the woods back in California. My eyes narrow as I take off running around the edge of the gym. I don't know how fast I'm going, all I know is that it makes me forget all those bad memories. I push myself faster and speed by people who move out of my way. This reminds me of running from the bullies. The woods was always my safe place. I start to feel the burn in my lungs and legs when I do a lot of laps so I slow down and stop to take a break.

I look up and see everyone staring at me. What? I raise my eyebrow and start to feel awkward.

"Don't you people have something to do!" I yell. They all start murmuring and going back to what they were doing. I start to grumble and lay my head in my hands.

"Tris?" I look up and see the group standing in front of me.

"What?" I ask. I rub my eyes and look back at them. Nervous habit.

"How did you do that?" Uriah asks. Do what?

"Do what?"" I voice my thoughts aloud.

"You don't realize how fast you were running?" Zeke asks surprised. I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. I shake my head. "God." He mutters. What?!

"You were running like...I can't even explain how fast." Marlene says. "faster than a car." She comes up with. Really? I get a disbelieving look on my face.

"You did! Oh my god Tris! You can do gymnastics and run fast!" Christina exclaims. I just shrug and grab a water bottle from my pack.

"Eh, I'm used to running." I mutter. I've noticed Four has been quiet and when I look up, he is staring at me. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles. I want to drown in those blue eyes. 'No stop Tris.' I scold myself.

"What do you mean your used to it?" He asks. Now that, I won't answer.

"Let's just say I had to do it a lot." I say allusively. He narrows his eyes and I smile innocently. The bell rings and we head to Science. Apparently Four and Zeke have this class with us and I just didn't recognize them. Four smiles at me and I think pink tints my cheeks.

"Class! You have several chemicals on your table. Please read the information sheet and follow the instructions." She says loudly. I scowl at her when she turns then go back to my chemicals. Me and Christina read the papers and I start to pour them together as I follow the instructions. I pour some powder in and it explodes into a little puff. I marvel at it and watch as the liquid turns from green to a very vibrant red.

"You getting this Chris?" I ask. She nods and scribbles something down. I pour our next ingredient in and it makes it fizz and bubble. I smile and continue to pour things in until we finish with the instructions. The mixture is now a dark red with tints of green. "What would happen if we drank this?" I ask.

"You would most likely die." I deep voice says from behind me. I turn back and see Four smiling.

"Really?"

"Yah. It's made of several fatal chemicals." He says with a shrug.

"Cool. I wish I could use it on the spiders in my house." I say. He chuckles lightly and my smile widens. The teacher claps for attention and when everyone turns to her she talks.

"Ok! Now if you are finished with notes and the experiment, please put your chemicals in the hazardous waste bucket." She says. I take it to the back of the room and dump it into the big bucket like trash can. I watch as several colors swirl together before going back to me seat. I pack my stuff and the bell rings. To lunch!

I follow Christina as she trails ahead, talking to Uriah. Four walks up next me and smiles.

"That was really cool what you did in PE." He comments.

"What? The running or the gymnastics?" I ask.

"Both. You're really fast by the way. I'm still gonna pester you about what you meant by you were used to it though." He says and I snort.

"Good luck with that. I don't easily share secrets." I retort. He just chuckles.

"And I'm very good at getting secrets." He says with a handsome grin. I roll my eyes but can't help a tiny smile. "I will figure out." He declares. We enter the cafeteria and he leads me to the table we sat in yesterday. But today, he sits next to me.

"So, Tris, where did you learn gymnastics?" Uriah asks. Easy question.

"My aunt taught me. She used to live near us, and she had a class so she gave me free lessons. As you can tell, they worked." I say with a small grin. I miss my aunt. She was awesome. Never gave up on me, and helped me through some problems I had. I shake my head of the thoughts. 'Dont think about that stuff.' I warn myself. I look up to see everyone staring at me. "what?" I demand. Do I have something on my face?

"Nothing, you just sorta zoned out once you started talking about your aunt." Shauna says. I just stare and then shrug.

"Lost in thought I guess." I mumble.

"Thoughts about what?" Four asks.

"Uhh...Ummm...nothing." I stutter. He narrows his eyes. I ghost my finger over the scars I have on my wrists from when I...used to cut. I shutter at the thought and quickly pull my hands apart. No one can see them because I put loads of makeup to hide it. I'm over that part of my life, time to start a new. "Nothing. Just something stupid." I mutter. He snorts and turns to his food. Conversation turns back to normal and I keep glancing down at my wrists.

"Why do you keep looking down?" Christina asks. I shrug.

"No reason. Just a bit...I don't know...Im thinking." I tell her. She gives me a suspicious look but says no more. I quickly pull on a jacket I have so I can stop feeling subconsious and cover my wrists. Those are the problems my aunt helped with.

When the bell finally rings, I quickly get up and rush to class. I can't stand all the questioning looks they give me. I accidentally bump into someone in the halls and a surge of colds runs over me. Who ever they were, their skin was freezing to the touch.i shake the thought and walk into coach Lee's room. I'm first in.

"Hi coach Lee." I say with a Small smile.

"Hello Tris. How are you doing this fine evening?" He asks in a british accent.

I laugh quietly. "Good my dear sir." I say copying him. He smiles and chuckles to himself as he rearranges some papers on his podium. I sit in my desk in the back and people start to trickle in.

"Tris, why did you rush off?" Christina asks once she sits down.

"I can't stand the looks you guys were giving me." I mutter.

"Sorry. You just seemed so out of it and I was a bit worried." She apologizes. Ok at least she was just worried.

"It's ok, just, I'm not much of an attention seeker." I explain. She nods.

"I am." She says loudly and people glance at us. I laugh quietly and she does too. Coach Lee calls for quiet and starts class. I catch myself staring at Four sometimes and sometimes, and this is strange, I catch him looking at me. Does he like me like Chris said?

"To kick off the year, we will be doing skits about some reforms in America. Like ladies liberty, the problem of alcoholism, slavery. Please make a group of four!" He says. I glance at Chris, and Four and Zeke walk over to us.

"Would you ladies like to be in a group with us?" Zeke asks over dramatically. Four just smiles slightly.

"Why not good sir. It would be a cup of tea." Christina says. It doesn't make that much sense, but ok.

"Can we do alcoholism?" I ask quietly. "I have an idea." They all nod.

"Ok! Now you may start discussing what you will be doing." Coach Lee announces.

"So we could do something where a man is at a bar and his wife comes in telling him to go home. Then Carrie Nation comes in, recites a verse from the Bible, then when the men don't leave, she starts destroying things with her axe." I explain my idea. They are all smiling. (Btw Carrie Nation was a real person who dealed with the men and alcoholism. Look her up.)

"That's amazing idea Tris! How'd you come up with it?" Zeke asks.

"I use to study it." I say.

Coach Lee comes around asking people what topic they're doing. "And you guys?"

"Alcoholism." I say. He writes some things down and moves on. "Who should play what?" I ask.

"You should be Carrie, I'll be the wife, Zeke can be the husband, and Four can film. He's good with technology doohickeys." Christina offers. I look at Four and he has a small smirk On his face.

We start our script and when the bell rings, go to class. I skip to Mrs. Hernandez's class and take my seat.

"Is till don't see how she likes you so much." Christina mutters.

"I guess I'm like able." I say with a small smile.

"Darn right you are." She says and hugs me. I feel cold at her touch but it's nice to know she likes me. She pulls away right as Mrs. Hernandez enter and pulls up something in the active board.

"Alright class, today we will work on Algebra. I am going to write some equations and expressions on the board and if you know the answer please raise your hand." She says as she takes the small pen and starts to write number and symbols. I glance at it when she's done and raise my hand. "Yes, Beatrice?" She asks once she sees my hand.

"X= 83.72" she glances at the board and nods.

"Very good. How did you get it so quickly?"

"I used to do algebra in my spare time." Meaning, it's how I spent my lunch hours In the library.

"Ok. How about we let some other people answer then?" She suggests. I nod and lean back in my chair. She continues to write things and other people answer it. I eventually get lost in thought. My mind wanders to the weird things I've seen or experienced already. Cold skin, flashes of yellow eyes, and Chris didnt come into my house until I invited her. Something is on the tip of my tongue, but it won't come. I am fiddled. My mind swirls with confusion until the bell rings. My head snaps up and I see people gathering their stuff.

"Come on Tris, schools over. Do you want a drive home?" Christina asks. I nod and follow her out to her car. I'm still obsessing over how old the version is, but so new looking. She unlocks the door and I hop in. She drives me home and when I hop out, she reminds me about tonight.

"Don't forget. Wear a scarf or something to keep You warm." She warns. I wave and head inside. What nags in my mind is the flash of yellow I saw in her eyes when she told me to wear a scarf. Is it really gonna be that cold? I find my mom and go to talk to her.

"Mom, something is going on at that school, I swear." I mutter.

"What do you mean sweety?" She asks.

"I've seen strange things." I murmur.

"Like what?" She persists.

"Well, my friends, their eyes have flashes yellow. That or I'm hallucinating. And whenever they touch me their skin is freezing. Also, Christina didn't come in till I I invited her in." I tell her. She seems to get a flash of nervousness but then...It's gone.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She says quickly. What is she hiding?

"Mom, that's not nothing." I narrow my eyes at her. "What are you keeping from me?"

She sighs. "Youll learn when your ready." She walks out of the room and I'm mystified. What does that mean! I groan and run up stairs. I pull my laptop out and search some things.

_Search: Cold skin, yellow eyes, doesn't come into house unless invited_

I look through all the options and find a Wikipedia. I open it and read through.

_These supernatural people are almost unknown of. They have ice cold skin and bright yellow eyes. Super speed and strength. All their old customs still abide. They can't enter a house unless they are invited in. They stay up at night and hate the sun. These creature disguise themselves as humans and most people don't know. Who are they, you may ask. Well, these supernatural creatures are Vampires._

That word rings in my head over and over.

_Vampire_

Could that really be true? I skim rough it again and again. Wait, what did Chris warn me to wear. A scarf. A scarf would cover my neck. If they are vampires, then they don't want to hurt me. I think. I shiver at the thought of what I may be getting myself into. 'Jeez Tris, you are just one big thrill seeker.' I think sarcastically to myself. I close my laptop and my mind whirls. Could they really be vampires? It's hard to believe, but they show a ton of the signs. Except hating sunlight.

If they are, I can't act surprised tonight. I look through my closet for a scarf and find a black plaid one. I put it on my bed and change into a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. I wrap it around my neck and check the time. I'll get some dinner then go. I go downstairs and grab a tub of left over Mac n cheese. I heat it up and I've in. I love Mac n cheese.

I throw the tub in the sink and grab my shoes. "I'll be out mom!" I call out. I hear something like an ok and head out. The park isnt that far so I start to walk. It's already really dark out, but I don't mind. I wander through the streets and find myself at the gate to a big woody park. I walk in and try to find where they said to meet. I find the larage rock in the middle of the huge park and sit under the little ledge. No ones here so I guess I'm a bit early.

I fiddle with the end of my scarf and find myself getting a bit warm. I pull it off slowly and lay it on the ground next to me. It may be a risk, but eh, I'll take it. I hear a twig crack somewhere and crouch farther into the rock. The shadows hide me perfectly, so no one will see me. Several figures step out of the darkness and I place each one. Christina. Uriah. Zeke. Marlene. Shauna. Will. Four. They are all here.

"Do you think she'll show up?" Uriah asks. Several of them shrug.

"I think so, she's naturally curious girl." Christina says. I watch them carefully and see continuing flickers of yellow pass over their eyes. She looks up at the moon and I see her face grow tight with nervousness. "Pitch black." She murmurs and her eyes turn bright, piercing yellow. So does everyone else's and they stay like that. I slowly stand and sneek out of the shadows. They don't hear me though.

"Someone like to explain?" I ask and they all turned, surprised, to me.

"When did you get here?" Zeke asks. I shrug and look at him casually.

"Few minutes ago." I reply. His eyes turn normal again and glances at me nervously. I look at him closely. They are definitely hiding something. And I think I know. "Spit it out." I demand.

"What?" He asks as if he doesn't know.

"I know you guys are hiding something. All of you are dead cold when you touch me. your eyes flicker yellow sometimes. And Chris, you didn't come into my house unless I invited you. Something's up." I narrow my eyes. She shifts from one foot to another and looks at the others. "And you told me to wear a scarf." I add. She sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, seems like you have us all figured out." She murmurs. I nod.

"I think i do. But I want to hear it from you." Suddenly a twig snaps and her head shoots up. Her eyes widen and she glances at me.

"Tris, get out of here." Four says quickly but firmly. Suddenly Im Confused. I give him a puzzled look. "Now." He urges. I hear a dark laugh and turn to see the guy Peter stepping out of the trees with some other kids.

"See you guys are trying to get the Stiff om your side. I knew you were pathetic but really?" He says mockingly. I glare at him and he smirks. He steps toward me, but Four blocks him.

"Stay away from her, Peter." His eyes are bright yellow and are glaring at Peter with all hatred. What's going on.

"What, I just want to have some fun." He smiles evilly. What have I gotten myself into. He steps toward me again and Four punches him across the face. He stumbles backwards and holds his jaw. "You'll regret that." He mutters before motioning to his companions. Then all heck breaks out. I back up into the rock and watch at they all fight. What is going on?!

Suddenly something pierces my leg and the pain is immediate. I yell and crumple to the ground, clutching my leg. When I pull my hand away, I see dark red crimson blood dripping from it. Darkness crowds the edge of my vision and I feel dizzy. The pain runs up my leg and down to my toes until they are numb. Suddenly, everything's blur. I look around and see some metal dagger of sorts, covered in blood that I suppose is mine. But there something else. A tinge of green. Is that...? It sizzles on the grass and the grass shrivels up. Poison. Yep Tris, sure was smart coming here.

Thats when the burning starts. I scream and grab my leg again. The pain is unbearable. Someone rushes to my side and pulls me out from under the rock. Several people surround me, none of them are the bad people who attacked us. I scream again as a wave of pain shoots through me. It feels like acid burning my body.

"What do we do?!" Christina shouts in a panicked voice. My face contorts in pain and I hold my leg to my chest.

"She's gonna die if we don't do something!" Uriah shouts. Voices are melting now and my leg has gone numb except where the sight of injury is.

"Theres only one way to save her." Four murmurs. 'Just do it!' My mind shouts. 'Kill me or do something!'

"Are you sure Four?" I hear someone, I think Will, asks. Someone kneels down next to me and runs his hands over my leg. I make an animalistic sound of pain and drop my head against the grass.

"Yes. We need to do it." He says sternly.

"Then do it. I can't stand to watch this." Christina says.

FOUR POV

"hold her down." I direct as Tris start thrashing. Uriah and Zeke grab her arms and legs. Will holds her head down and she freaks out. I take one of her wrists and hold it firmly in my grip. She pulls but gives up. Her face is a picture of pure pain and I can't take it. I roll her sleeve up, and I'm complexed. There are several thin, long marks all over it. I shake my head and return to what I was doing at her cry of pain. I open my mouth and reveal two sharp teeth. She cries again and I slowly sink them into her wrist. She falls limp. I suck lightly and her blood drips into my mouth. It's sweet. I pull away and look at her. My eyes grow darker when I see the blood flowing from the two puncture wounds. (Btw doesn't need to be bite to neck in my stories.)

I lick my lips and place her hand back on her stomach. She is out like a light. That's normal though. A bite from a vampire usually knocks a person out. I look back up and see Christina looking fretful. I move down to her leg and unbend it. I looks at the slice made by the dagger.

"Go get her scarf. It's under the rock." I order. Uriah runs off and comes back with the long black scarf. I wipe the poison out from the cut and tear that part of the scarf off. I wrap what's left of it around her leg and pull back. There, that's should help until her body starts to heal itself. "She'll be fine." I reassure everyone. I look at her face and see it has become relaxed and calm. She is beautiful. I shake the thought from my head and stand. "She'll wake up soon."

TRIS POV

I slowly am pulled back into consciousness. What happened? I hear voices, but can't extinguish them. My leg throbs and so does my wrist. My eyes open slowly and darkness is still present. Where am I?

Then it all rushes back to me. My friends are vampires, I git stabbed in the leg with a poison covered dagger, I collapsed, and I felt something pierce my wrist. I groan loudly. The voices quiet down and I hear silence.

"Tris? Tris are you ok?" I hear a deep voice ask. Four. I groan again in response. I open my eyes wider and by faint moonlight, I see worried faces and sorrowfull yellow eyes. "Are you just gonna groan or are you gonna speak?" He asks.

"Why does my wrist hurt?" I ask as a bit of wooziness come over me when I sit up.

"Ohh...that." He mutters. I lift my wrist and see my sleeve pushed up. Wait! I forgot to put makeup on. I see the scars that cover my wrists are very prominent. What draws my attention though, are the deep punctures in it. Blood drips from them and I cock my head.

Then it clicks. Poison. Vampire. Eternal life. They bit me. One of them bit me, so I would live. My eyes widen and I glance at them all. Christina shuffles from foot to foot nervously.

"Who?" I ask simply. They'll know what I'm talking about.

"I had to Tris." Four murmurs. I look at him and see a sad look in his eyes. "We couldn't watch you die." I'm not upset about that. I'm upset that he might have seen my scars. I pull my sleeve down and fiddle with it nervously. "You should know we didn't have a choice."

"I know." I say quietly. "That's not what im worried about." I add to myself.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. I know you had to. I didn't want to die either." I say with a small smile. He chuckles quietly and pulls me to my feet. I lean on him since my leg hurts and he wraps his arm around my waist. Christina smirks and I scowl at her.

"So your ok with this?" Uriah asks.

"I guess. Who wouldn't want to live forever?" I joke. They all laugh and Four helps me over to the rock so I can sit. "But seriously, this might be fun. So what exactly happened?"

"Well, Peter and his possey showed up. Four punched Peter and well, you know where that leads. We started fighting and once we heard you scream, they ran away. I think they did it on purpose." Will says thoughtfully. Four sits down next to me and out knees brush.

"You think they were out for me?" I ask. They all nod. I sigh and rub my eyes. I glance at my watch and see it's midnight. Yet I don't feel tired. Oh right. Vampires don't get tired. "I got to go guys." I say and stand. I almost fall over but Four catches me.

"I'll walk you." He offers. I nod and he helps me walk toward the exit to the park. When we reach the parking lot he pulls me into his car.

"Tris? Can I ask you something?" Four glances at me.

"Sure Four." I say with a slight tinge of nervousness. He saw the scars.

"What are those marks on your wrist?" He asks. I tug at my sleeve.

"N-nothing." I stutter. He grabs my wrist quickly and pulls it toward him. I wince and try to pull it out of his grasp. His grip is like iron. He rolls my sleeve up and looks at all the slashes.

"This isn't nothing." He says. I pull again but he won't let me go. I eventually stop trying to escape him and he traces one of the larger scars with his fingertip. I feel my hand shake and I look down. "Please tell me Tris." He says almost beggingly.

"I can't." I murmer sadly.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"Just cause. You won't like me if you know." My mind flashes back to old times when I kept small knifes in my bathroom, and the one time I almost committed suicide.

"Yes I will. Please tell me." He gives me a pair of puppy dog eyes and I look at my lap.

"They're cuts." I relent a bit. He is even more puzzled.

"From what?"

"From me..." I say quietly and a tear slips from my eye. He drops my hand and I bury my face in my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the cause of them." Now more tears flow from my eyes and I try and wipe them away.

"Hey Tris...shhhh.. It's ok." He murmurs and pulls my chin so I look at him. He wipes my years with his thumb and rubs my cheek bone. "Don't worry Tris. You don't have to tell me more." He murmurs.

"You don't want to know?" I ask.

"Of course I do. But I can see it upsets you, and I don't like seeing you upset." He whispers.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles. I see pearly white teeth, and two sharper ones. "So wait, you sunk those...into my wrist?" I ask And point at his teeth.

He chuckles heartily. "Why yes, yes I did. and may I say, your blood is very sweet." I slap his arm playfully. "What, it is." He defends. I groan and rub my eyes.

"Nice way to sweet talk a girl, Four." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, that is a huge compliment coming from a vampire. Most people have bad blood." He says and makes a disgusted face.

"Well, good to know you find my blood satisfying." I state with a small laugh. He starts the car and takes me home. "You aren't getting more though."

"We'll see about that." He says with a smirk. I raise and eyebrow. I have asked myself this several times, but what have I gotten myself into?

**What do you think? Is it good?! Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I groan awake at my alarm. I bring my arm up to my forehead and I feel severe heat. My wrist is inflamed and it hurts to move it. I turn the alarm off with my other hand and lay back down. I feel as if I'm on fire. I groan again and my mom comes in.

"Sweety wake u...are you ok?" She gets a worried look once she sees me. I shake my head and cover my face with my good hand. She rushes over to me and puts her cool hand against my forehead. "Goodness, you're burning up." She says and walks out. My mind wanders back to last night and I can't help but think that is the reason. Maybe this is what happens when you get bit by a vampire. I feel a twinge of pain in my leg and I groan again.

Guess I'm staying home. I lift my wrist and inspect the punctures in them. I ghost my fingers over it, and pain flies up my arm. Bad idea. I drop it on the bed and lay back against the head board. My mom comes back in with a wash cloth and some medicine.

"Take this." She says and hands me the pills and water. I gulp them down and she put the cold cloth against my forehead. "Ok, you'll stay home today. I'll come up and check on you later." She says and exits.

I grab the remote from my bedside table and turn my tv on. It flashes to life and Tom and Jerry comes on. I laugh at Tom getting hit with a hammer and loosing his teeth. This show is so illogical but hilarious. I sit in my bed for most of the day and my mom comes up at times. This time she hands me a Sierra Mist and some crackers. My stomach feels weird, but I still eat them and drink the soda.

When it gets later in the day, I start to feel my temperature cool down. I touch my forehead and now it's normalish. Wait, if I'm going to turn to a vampire, will my skin be as cold as theirs? Hmmm...oh well. I move the covers from my leg to see if my leg is doing any better. To my surprise, there is no longer any wound. Just a long thin mark across it. I run my hand over it and it tingles. Awesome!

I hear my phone buzz with a text message and I pick it up.

random- hey how you feeling?

me-who's this?

random- oh come on, who else knew you weren't feeling good yesterday?

me- 4?

4- yes. So how you feeling?

me- you knew this would happen didn't you

4- maybe...

me- how did you get my #

4- Christina

I groan.

me- I'm fine. How long is this gonna go on?

4- not long, gtg bell ringed

I check my clock and see it's about the time school ends. I stand up and test my legs out. They wobble for a sec, but then I get my balance back. I walk to my bathroom and find some makeup to put on my wrists. I look at the bite and wonder how I'll hide that. Simple Tris, long sleep shirt. I grab a black lone sleeve v-neck and black skinny jeans. I slip them on and pull the selves down so it covers the punctures. I brush my hair out and put it in a pony tail.

I jump down the stairs and feel surprisingly light on my feet. I find my mom in the kitchen and I walk up behind her. When I tap her shoulder she jumps around.

"Oh it's you. How are you feeling?" She asks. I shrug.

"Better. My temps gone down." She flattens the back of her hand against my forehead and nods.

"Much better."

"I'm gonna go hang out on the patio." I grab some sunglasses and go out the door. When the sunlight hits me I hiss. It's brighter than usual. Well duh Tris. I put my sunglasses on and sit down on one of the chairs. I grab my phone and plug in my headphones. I turn on my favorite song, Fire and Fury by Skillet. The music jams in my head and I sot back and watch cars drive by. I see a really old car pull up and I instantly recognize it. Christina hops out of it and trots up to me.

"Seems like youve already meet the sun." She says jokingly. I snort and push the glasses up on my nose. She laughs and sits next to me. "So what do you think?"

"I think I'm cold." I mutter. I touch the back of my neck and cold shoots through my fingers.

"Yah, that's normal. You'll get over it." She says it like it's nothing. I move my sunglasses down and give her a 'really?' look. She laughs again. "You will. I had the same when I got bit."

"Ohh story! Tell me." I demand.

"Well it was a long, long, long time ago."

"Skip forward a bit." I mutter.

"Fine. I was new to this school too. I meet the group and was curious like you. They acted weird and well, everything you said we were. Anyways, one night, I was on a walk with Will and I walked out onto the street. I didn't see the car coming and suddenly he was beside me, tackling me aside. He accidentally pricked my neck with his teeth and well, you know the rest." she points to her neck where there are two marks that have since healed over. I nod and push my glasses aback up on the bridge of my nose.

"So why were you out with Will?" I ask. She would be blushing at this point, but vampires can't blush.

"I..Uhh... No reason." She stutters. I smirk.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush." I tease playfully. She laughs nervously and I hear more cars drive up into my driveway. The gang pops out of their cars and I narrow my eyes. "Well, looks like we have company Chris."

"We do, don't we."

"Hey, is it weird to compliment someone on their blood?" I ask remember Four's comment. She shrugs.

"Not really. Why?" I rub my neck.

"Nothing. Just that Four said my blood was sweet." I say nonchalantly. She raises her eyebrow and gets a devilish smile on her face. "Chris, don't." I warn.

"Hey Four! I just heard something inter-" I cover her mouth with my hand and hiss. "I will bite you." She mumbles. Instead she licks my hand and I pull it away.

"Ewwwwwwww!" I flick my hand and wipe it on her shirt. "I can believe you did that!"

"What did she do?" Uriah asks as he leans against the fence around the patio.

"She licked my hand." I mutter and rub it on my pants. That's disgusting. I scowl at her and she smiles wider.

"So Tris, how's it going?" Zeke asks. I shrug and glance at Four. He has a small amused smile on his face.

"I've been better. Could have told me I would feel like I was gonna die." I mutter. They all laugh and I fiddle with my sunglasses. "So Four what did you think of yesterday's events?" I ask and try to see if I can embarrass him.

"Oh yes, what did you think of having to bite Tris?" Christina asks. His eyes widen a little and he bites his lip.

"Umm..Uhh..I don't know." He stutters. I'm sure he would be cherry red at this point.

"Hmmm what's this? Hesitation? I think he's hiding something." Uriah says with narrowed eyes.

"Yah Four, what did you think?" I ask with a smirk. He scratches the back of his head and glances around nervously.

"Yah, no, I'm not sharing." He mutters. I laugh with everyone else and he looks down, clearly embarrassed.

"We're just teasing you Four." I say and he cracks a small smile. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "But I do remember you commenting on something yesterday. What was it...you thought my-"

"Ok! I think we should all go inside." He interrupts me and claps his hands together. I snicker slightly and stand up. He glares playfully at me and I can't help but smile. I open the door and walk in. They wait outside and I smile. "Well, please do come in." I say with an accent. They all step in and I laugh quietly to myself.

"Wow Tris, your house is big." Uriah says while looking around. I shrug. My parents got a lot of money from my great grandpa when he died so they bought a fairly big house. I don't really care though. I start to walk through the halls until I come to a small door near the back. I found this a while ago, and it's sorta my place now. I open the door and all you can see is darkness.

"You sure Tris?" Marlene asks. I roll my eyes and start down the stairs. I hear thumps behind me and I keep walking through the darkness. I have memorized this place. I hide behind the place where the railing ends and wait for everyone to pass.

"Tris? Tris, where'd you go?" Christina whispers through the darkness. I contain my snickers and walk over to where her voice is. I stand stiffly behind her and smile evilly. I dart my hands out and clamp them around her mouth and throat. She screams and I pull away.

"what?!" Will yells.

"Tris, this isn't funny." Christina states. I walk over to Uriah and ghost my fingers over his shoulder.

"Oh god this is creepy." he shivers. My steps are deft and I can easily tell where every one is.

"Guys, I'm getting freaked out." Marlene whispers. I tap her shoulder and she squeaks. I finally reach Four and stand behind him. I'm about to touch his arm when he spins around. I see a gleam of his blue eyes and he clamps his hand down on my wrist. He grabs my other one and twists me so I'm against his chest and he has his arms wrapped around me.

"Not so fast Trissy." He murmurs. His warm breath tickles my neck and I try to pull away from him. "Got her guys." I huff and scowl at nothing.

"Were you trying to give us heart attacks?" Christina asks. I stay silent. I wiggle in Fours arms and they tighten around me. I sigh and look back at him. I see his blue eyes shining in the dark and they hold mischief in them. I push his arms but they are iron. I sigh again.

"Fine, you got me. Now please let me go so I can turn on the lights." I grumble. He chuckles and loosens his iron grip. I slip from his arms and glide across the floor. I quickly find the wall with the switch.

"Beware the midnight moon." I murmur in a voice, that I have practiced, and sounds nothing like me. It sounds like an old witch. I flip the lights to reveal a decked out basement. There is a flat screen in one corner with black couches. Black fuzzy rug and a few multicolored bean bag chairs. Theres a small fridge with food too.

"Did you guys hear that?" Christina asks and glances around.

"Hear what?" I ask in a perplexed voice.

"It sounded like an old hag." Uriah supplies. They all nod and I conceal my smile.

"I don't know. I have heard weird voices down here before though." I say. She glances around nervously and I sit down on the couch. Four sits down next to me and cocks his head. "What?"

"Oh nothin." He says. I narrow my eyes at him and he smirks.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I ask.

"Truth or dare!" Uriah and Zeke yell in unison. That is creepy, but ok.

"Ok. Who first?" Will asks.

"Me!" Uriah shouts. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" I say, more like a question.

"I dare you to...wait, have you tasted blood yet?" I shake my head. I haven't even seen my teeth yet. I conjure up my thoughts and focus on that. I open my mouth and touch the sharp teeth that are now there. Wow. "Ok, I dare you to taste some blood then. Four help her out. As pay back for yesterday."

"And if I don't want to?" I ask.

"You lose a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." Zeke says. I glance at Four and he shrugs.

"Come on Four can help." Uriah says. I really don't want to hurt him. I bite my lip and feel the prick of my teeth. Bad idea. I touch my lip and see a bit of blood.

"Fine. Four?" I glance at him again. He contemplates it before raising his wrist to his face. When he opens his mouth, I see two sharp teeth that have bit me. My fingers ghost over the bite wound. He slightly pricks his wrist and when he pulls it back, I see a little blood run down from it.

FOUR POV

Tris' eyes darken when she sees my wrist. Vampire instincts kick in. She glances at me questioningly and I hold it out to her. She stares at it a bit before slowly moving toward it. Her tongue darts out and licks off some blood from my wrist. It stings a bit, but not enough to hurt. She gently places her lips around the cut and sucks slightly. I feel a warmth spread through my body. She pulls away and licks her lips. Laughing nervously she scratches the back of her neck. I see something new in her eyes and she looks at me.

"So what you think?" Uriah asks.

TRIS POV

I lick his wrist gingerly and I feel the blood trickle down my throat. It is surprisingly warm and sweet. Intoxicating. I suck lightly on it before pulling away. I laugh a bit and scratch my neck. Four pulls his arm away and wipes the rest of the blood off his wrist.

"So what you think?" Uriah asks.

I shrug. "I don't know." I glance at Four and he has a tiny smirk on his face. "So Uhh...Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you really save Christina from getting hit by a car and accidentally bite her?" I ask.

"Yes, yes I did." He glances at Chris and she smiles. "Four truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Four says boldly.

"I dare you to tell us what Christina and Tris were talking about earlier." Will says. I see curiosity In his eyes. Four rubs his chin as he thinks it out.

"I said Tris' blood was sweet." He says. I smirk as he looks down.

"Oh Four's got an addiction." Zeke teases. What's an addiction?

"What?" I ask confused.

"An addiction. It's when a vampire finds someone's blood very sweet and really likes it." Zeke explains. I glance at Four and he scratches the back of his neck.

"Yah so...moving on. Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He yells.

"I dare you to eat garlic bread."

"No. I'd rather not die." Zeke huffs and pulls his shirt up and over his head. I avert my eyes and look at the ground. I've never been and affectionate type, and this just got uncomfortable. I cough nervously and hear a faint chuckle.

"Problem Tris?" Four whispers. I nod and keep my eyes down.

"Ok! Mar, truth or dare?"

"Dare me you doof." She smirks.

"Well, can a doof do this! I dare you to give Uriah a lap dance." She looks at him like he's crazy and Uriah laughs. She slips her shirt off and I groan quietly. This game is weird.

"Christina, t or d?"

"Truth my dear Marlene."

"What is your favorite part about being a vampire?" Marlene asks.

"Probably the super speed. Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare again." he answers.

"Dare you to tell us your real name." His shirt comes off. I look up slightly and look at him. He has a very muscular stomach and chest. I can also see the outline of a sixpack. I quickly glance down when he notices me staring.

"What Tris? Not bothered anymore?" He asks teasingly. I rub my eyes and groan. He chuckles. "So Tris, truth or dare?" Why me?

"Ummm...Truth." I mumble.

"What is the worst thing you've ever done." My mind instantly bing, 'Tried Suicide'. I can't tell them that. But I cant lie. I can take my shirt off...I'm wearing a black lace bra, so it wouldn't be that embarrassing. I sigh and slip my long sleeve shirt over my head. I pull my legs up to my chest and hold them there, with my head rested against my knees.

"Looks like someone has something to hide." Uriah says. For good reasons, yes. They wouldn't like me if I told them I almost killed myself. What is terrible about it, is that I can describe it in great detail. I did almost kill myself, but my brother saved me when he found me in the bathroom. He took me to the doctor and never left my side.

Suddenly someone's shaking me and my mind comes back to me. I look up and see worried faces.

"Tris? Are you ok?" Christina asks.

I nod. "Fine. Why?"

"You sorta just zoned out for like 15 minutes and you kept muttering under your breath." Four says. Wait, 15 minutes? I groan and shove my face back in my knees.

"Christina truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare?" She gives me a questioning look and I just ignore it.

"I dare you to eat old expired milk with expired meat in it." She makes a completely disgusted face and shakes her head vigorously. She flings her shirt of and I see Will staring. What's is going on between these two?

"Uriah truth or dare?" She asks.

Uriah jumps up and down in his seat. "Dare!"

"I dare you to let Four throw a baseball at you blindfolded." He gets a thoughtful look on his face before nodding.

"Don't worry Uriah, I'll wont do it too hard." Four chuckles. I'm glad this place is concrete. I jump up and go to the cabinet in the back. I dog through my bins and finally pull out a baseball. I toss it to Four with a strip of fabric and Zeke ties it so it covers his eyes. Uriah stands on one wall and waits. Four lines up and throws the ball. I se the muscles in his back contract and I can't help but stare a bit. It hits Uriah right where it counts. He crumples to the ground and goes completely pale. I laugh and sit back down in my seat. He pushes himself and hobbles over to his seat.

"You know, Four, I might have wanted kids." He squeaks which cause us to laugh harder.

"Hey, I was blindfolded!" Four defends, but he can't keep the smirk off his face. Uriah scowls at him and snorts.

"Well, Zeke, Candor or dauntless?" Wait what? "Oh you don't get it do you Tris. I'll explain. So there were there are these stories of what it would be like in the future. People think that society will be broken into groups based on personality. Candor for someone who tells the truth, Dauntless for the daring, Abnegation for the selfless, Erudite for the nerds, and Amity for the peaceful." That's very specific for a story. Oh well.

"Dauntless bro."

"Ok, I dare you to dress up like a ballerina, and dye your hair fluorescent pink." Again, very weird.

"Bring it! I'll go get the stuff." Zeke runs up the stairs and I hear the front door open and close. we wait for a few seconds and I hear it open again. He comes running down with the stuff and I point at the small bathroom connected to the basement. He walks in and all is silent again.

After a few minutes have passed he comes back out in a tutu and has bright pink hair. I laugh really hard and my sides begin to hurt. He twirls and sits back down. On closer inspection, I see a bunch of sparkles in his hair.

"Ok! Four." He groans. "Truth or dare?"

"Me, again? Fine...Dare." He grumbles.

"I dare you to..." He whispers the rest in his ear.

FOUR POV

"I dare you to take Tris in another room, kiss her and 'accidentally' prick her lip." Zeke says evilly. I glance at Tris and give him 'really?' look. He nods. That's oddly specific and I contemplate it in my mind. I wouldn't mind doing it at all, but I don't know if Tris will want me to. I sigh and get up.

"Tris, is there a bedroom down here?" I ask. She nods and walks toward a door near the back. When she opens it I pull her in and close the door behind me. It's a simple, black room with a black bed and some of her things. She stands against he wall and I bite my lip, again contemplating.

"What did he dare you to do?" She asks with a puzzled look. I step in front of her so we are inches apart and her eyes grow a tiny bit wider. "Oh" she seems to get what I'm gonna do. I look at her questioningly and she shrugs. I smile and slowly close the distance. Her lips are cold and soft At the same time. She seems a bit dazed at first but soon realizes that this is real. Doesn't feel real to me either. I wrap my arms around her waist and push her against the wall. Her hands slide up to rest against my chest and I smile into the kiss.

TRIS POV

Wow. I never thought I could feel this way. A spark ignites in me and I kiss him harder. His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I hesitate. After a few seconds of debating, I open my mouth and his tongue darts in. It's explorers my mouth and brushes against mine. I feel the spark grow.

FOUR POV

I slowly let my teeth sharpen and when I can tell they're sharp enough, I prick her bottom lip. Her breath catches and I suck softly on the small wound. They were right, I do have an addiction. Her blood is sweet and I can't help it. I pull away slowly and look into her beautiful blue-grey eyes. They look slightly dazed. She licks her bottom lip and I can't help but look at the small amount of blood that comes out.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." She says. I smirk down at her.

"What can I say, I am addicted." She looks up at me and I see a faint smile on her face.

"Well, Mr. Addicted, let's go back out before they get suspicious." She says and takes my hand she pulls me back out to the group and we sit down. She keeps licking the small bits of blood that come out of the bite.

"Didn't know you had it in you Four." Zeke says and claps me on the back. I rub the back of my neck with a small smile. Everyone looks a bit confused. Christina is giving Tris a smug grin. Tris just scowls at her and mutters something.

"Tris Truth or Dare?"

"Why do you keep picking me?" She asks. I just shrug. "Truth."

"Why did you zone out earlier?" I ask. I really want to know. She groans and let's her head fall back.

"I was thinking about something." she mutters.

"What though? You need to be specific." I say. She grumbles under her breath. She scowls and looks at her lap.

TRIS POV

Its either take off my pants and be in just my undergarments, infront of boys I may add, or tell them. 'Or just end the game' a voice in my head says. Come on there has to be a loop hole.

"I was thinking about something I did on a Wednesday that my brother helped me with." There, enough details. He narrows his eyes. I smirk, I just found a loop hole. "Now, I am going to go get something to drink. You guys can keep playing, but I'm out." I get up, put my shirt on, and walk to the fridge, grabbing a sprite. I take a drink before I sit down again. They continue with their game, but I zone out again. My thoughts wander to all that exactly happened in California. I start to think of those girls at school that called me names, the guys who made fun of me, everything.

I feel someone nudge me and I'm drawn from the thoughts that have corrupted my mind ever since those days. I did t realize it, but I was shaking slightly.

"you ok?" Four whispers. I nod and snuggle into the couch cushions. I'm not ok, but I won't tell them that. How long was I out this time? I sigh and close my eyes. "Well, we finished the game." He says. I open my eyes and see everyone looking at me. I raise an eyebrow and they turn away. I sit up and find my sprite on the side table.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"5:39" Will says after looking at his watch. Wow, it's late. I stand and stretch my tired limbs. Everyone says someone about leaving and soon it's only me and Four. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Why don't you share anything?" I pull my wrists behind my back unconsciously, but he grabs one and pulls it infront if him. He rolls the sleeve up and raises and eyebrow. "We won't judge you." He says softly. He rubs some of the makeup off to show some of the scars across my wrist. I look down sadly and tug on my arm.

"You don't understand." I murmur. He pulls me down so I sit next to him on the couch.

"Tris, I wont ditch you just for something you did in the past." I feel my eyes grow watery. I rub my eyes with the hand he's not holding and sniffle. Should I tell him? "Please tell me Tris." He begs. My mind flashes back to when I held a knife to my chest and would have killed myself if I hadnt tripped. I had fallen and the knife had sliced through my back instead of my chest. I had still not done anything to help from dieing though. I had just layed there, waiting for darkness.

"Back in California," I start shakily. "I had a problem with bullies. Every day I was told I was worthless and they called me names. They made fun of me, tripped me in the halls. Most days I didn't even go to school. One day though, I did, and it was the worst. They called me every name in the book. I eventually thought it wasn't worth it...to live. I went home that day and almost killed myself. If my brother hadn't found me and taken me to the bathroom, I probably wouldn't be here. Now I have a scar to remind me of my past, and not just my wrists." Tears stream down my face and when he let's go of my wrist, I bury my face in my hands. I feel arms wrap around my midsection and he pulls me into his lap. i cry quietly into his chest and he rubs my arms soothingly.

"You mean you have another scar?" He asks. I nod slightly. He pulls me back and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Can I see it?" I bite my lip. I sigh and stand to walk into the bathroom. I slide my shirt and turn so I can see my back in the mirror. I grab a wipe and run it from my shoulder all the way down to the small of my back. There is a large dark red mark all the way down. I walk back out and he raises an eyebrow. I turn around.

"Woah." He says Quietly. I feel a cold hand run trace it and I shiver slightly. It is was very deep when it happened.

"This is what happened when I tripped with my knife." I murmur. I pull my hair aside so he can see how far it goes up. It curls over my shoulder And pokes to the front. He spines me around and fresh tears wet my eyes.

"You need to trust that they will understand Tris." He says. I nod And sit down. I slide my shirt back on and lean against him. I turn the tv on and we just watch shows u to he has to go home. When he does, he stands at the doorway and kisses my forehead before hoping in his car and driving home. A ghost of a smile spread across my lips and I head back in.

**Plz plz plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake earlier than normal and slide out of bed. My mind reels from yesterday and I groan. I seriously told him everything. I jump in the shower and turn the water on to scolding hot. It streams through my hair and down my back. I trace the part of the scar that comes over my shoulder and sigh. I wash my hair and step out. I brush it out and slip on some clothes. I look in the mirror and see the face of a tired girl and haunted eyes.

I'm about to grab my makeup for my wrists when I remember what four said.

'You need to trust that they will understand.' I drop the brush and sigh. He's right, if they are truly my friends, my past won't change that. I look back at the mirror and see something new in the girls eyes. Determination. I will not hide this anymore. Today's sports so I grab a tank top that will show part of the scar. I shove it in my bag with a pair of shorts and zip it up. I run downstairs and grab some toast, put on my sunglasses and head out. Its a lot earlier than normal, but I don't care.

I finally reach the school and i sit down on the large rock out front. I study my wrists for a while and try to count all the scars I inflicted on myself. 1...2...3...4...5. I hear someone coming and I quickly pull my sleeve back down. I look up and see Four approaching. I smile and wave slightly. He sits down next to me and grabs my wrist. He rolls the sleeve down and smiles.

"So you took my advice." He smirks. I roll my eyes and pull my arm from him. I push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose.

"Just wait for gym." I mutter with a small smile. He raises and eyebrow and I hear everyone else coming. I pull my sleeves down and wave at them.

"Hey Trissy!" Uriah greets happily.

"Hey Uriah." They all sit down on the rock.

"So how ya feelin?" Christina asks. I shrug and fiddle with the hem of my sweatshirt.

"Sun hurts." I say and glance up. I see that the clouds are covering the sun so I pull the glasses off. Everyone stares at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Might want to keep those on." Will suggests.

"Why?" I ask puzzled. Do I look that bad?

"because your eyes are yellow." Four says. Crap! "Don't worry. Happens when your a newbie." I grumble and slide the glasses back on so they hide my eyes. The bell rings and I jump off the rock. I stumble forward but I'm caught by a strong pair of hands. I look and see Four smirking. "Slow down." He chuckles. I straighten up and we walk to the gym.

"Alright! Today you can either run laps, gymnastics, or basketball!" The coach yells. I smile and go to change. I slide my shirt off and I hear some muffled gasps. I slide my tank top on and trace the part of the scar that comes over my shoulder. I put my shorts on and walks back out. I see people staring and hear several small gasps. I just brush it off and ignore all of them. I walk over to the gymnastics area and sit down on one of the mats. I start my stretches and reach for my toes. I hear quick footsteps coming my way and I glance up to see a wide eyed Christina.

"Hi." I smile. She gives me a questioning look.

"What is that?" She asks and points to my shoulder.

I smirk. "That's not even half of it." I turn around and lift the bottom of my shirt. She gasps. "It's a scar."

"From what?" She asks bewildered.

"I'll tell you later." I say and jump up on the beam. I set one foot forward and kick myself up onto my hands. I walk down the beam and bend backwards, off of it. I land perfectly. I see a trampoline in the corner and get a huge smile on my face. I've always loved them, but mom won't let us get one. I walk over to it and swing myself over the edge. I walk, more like bounce, to the center. I start to jump up and down until I'm really high. I do the splits and touch my toes. I bounce again and this time I do a front flip. The a back flip. Then I just do random twists and twirls in the air until my sides start to hurt a bit. When I fall back down I don't push my self up again and eventually the trampoline stills. I pant softly and rest my head against the tarp like substance.

"Wow." I hear someone breathe. I turn my head and see some of the group standing at the edge.

"Were you guys watching me?" I ask with narrowed eyes. They all nod. "Stalker." I say and disguise it as a cough. I hear someone chuckle and I glance at Four. Guess he heard me.

"So Tris, whats that on your shoulder?" Zeke asks casually.

"A scar." I say simply and show them the lower half of my back. They all looks surprised, well, except Four and Christina. I show them my wrists and Marlene and Shauna gasp.

"How did you get those?" Uriah asks curiously.

"Tell you at lunch." I mutter before standing up again. I bounce a bit as I walk over to the edge and and jump off with a front flip. Everyone goes back to what they were doing but Four lingers.

"I'm glad you're going to tell them." He says and traces the part of the scar that pokes out. I shiver slightly under his touch and see a small smirk etch onto his features.

FOUR POV

I feel her shiver slightly when I touch her shoulder. I smirk a bit and leave my hand there. She looks up at me and her beautiful grey-blue eyes are full of light. I smile down a t her and they light up even more. I see a flash of her perfect teeth in her small smile. I let my hand slowly fall off her shoulder and lay it at my side. The bell rings and I follow her to pick up our bags.

We head to science and I take my seat behind her. I like this class because I can look at her the while time. It may sounds stalkerish, but you can't blame me. She's beautiful. The teacher walks in and starts talking.

"Ok! Today I'm going to give you a peek at what we will be doing in a few days. Today we will be experimenting with emotional serums. Please do what ever with the liquids in front of you just be careful." Yah like she really cares. I snort quietly and turn tot he different test tubes on the table in front of me. I look to Zeke and he shrugs.

He randomly starts pouring things together and I just watch. the resulting mixture is a darkish blue with tints a brighter blue. I inspect it carefully and raise an eyebrow at him. I hear someone shuffling around and i small laugh and I look up to see Uriah pouring something into Tris' water bottle. H. Sees me looking and mentions me not to say anything. I chuckle silently and he sits back down.

When everyone is done Ms. Jeanine walks around and picks up all the serums. Tris grabs her water and drinks some and I start to wonder what Uriah put in there. She grows rigid and I hear Christina stop mid sentence. She turns to Tris and shakes her shoulder.

"Tris? Tris?" She's starting to sound desperate and a stab of worry hits me.

TRIS POV

I reach for my water and take a sip. Suddenly my heart beat accelerates and blackness creeps up around my vision. My body turns rigid and I feel numb. That's when my whole vision goes black.

Now I'm at my old school. I walk through the halls and I'm puzzled. Then Jane appears behind me. I spin around and she smirks evilly. (Im going to use some bad names. I don't want to, but I sorta need to.) Voices start to surround me and start to taunt me.

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Slut"

All these names bombard me. All the voices from my past return and shout in my ears. Jane stands there and has that's stupid smirk on her face. I crumple to the ground and cover my ears but the voices ring in my ears.

"Nobody wants you here. You're worthless and no one likes you." She spits. I scream and curl into the fetal position. I want my knives, but I don't have them. The voices grow louder and call me worse names. I scream again and clutch my hair.

Eventually when my throat is raw from screaming, the voices fade. They are replaced by new voices that are full of worry. My head spins and I feel like Im going to throw up. The voices still linger in the back of my mind. I slowly open my eyes and see several people leaning over me. I panic because my thoughts are still in the past.

FOUR POV

Tris falls from her seat and I jump from my chair. Christina leans over her and I come up next to her. Tris' eyes are screwed shut and her breath is labored. I take her wrist and feel her pulse is rapid. She suddenly starts screaming and Christina starts crying. Tris curls into the fetal position and clutches her ears. What is going on? This goes on for about 20 minutes until her screams die.

Her eyes open slowly and they are laced with panic. She glances around and I think she's freaking out.

"Tris, calm down it's just us." I say and touch her shoulder and she flinches away. I feel rejected but I know she's scared. I grip her hand and she stares up at me. I see a flicker of recognition in her eyes and she stops trying to pull away. That's when she starts to cry. I pull her to me and cradle her in my arm.

"Wow, who knew Four actually had a heart." Zeke mutters. I rolls my eyes and smooth her hair. She cries into my chest for a few minutes until she runs out of tears to shed.

"Its ok Tris." I murmur. It kills me to see her like this. She pulls away a bit and looks up at me. Her eyes are red from crying and I see dry tears streaking her cheeks. "You ok?" I ask softly. She gives a small nod and I run my thumb over her cheek. I look around and see people staring at us with worried looks. "She's fine." I say. I pull her to her feet and Christina rushes over.

"Oh my god Tris! Are you ok?" She asks and pulls into a hug. Tris glances back at me before wrapping her arms around Christina.

"I'm fine now." She says quietly. She pulls away and bites her bottom lip. She pulls her sleeves farther down her arms and looks down. Im still wondering what happened.

TRIS POV

I pull on my sleeves and look down. People start to sit back down and I do too. Christina keeps glancing at me, but I don't look up. I can't believe that happened. 'Why did it happen?' My mind wonders. That wasn't my normal black out. Then I remember that we are doing serums. Could someone have made a fear serum? I sigh quietly and start to fiddle with the hem of my sweatshirt. The bell rings and I rush out of the class. I can't deal with anyone right now so I speed walk to the library.

I crouch in the back corner and hide my head in my knees. Why can't I disappear? I sigh and rub my eyes. I grab my bag and start to dig through. I know I have something to help me. I pull out a little heart locket my father got me. It has a small picture of each member of my family. Mom on the right, Caleb in the middle, and dad on the left. I run my fingers over the silver designs on the front. This has always helped me calm down. Suddenly I hear a door open and sever sets of footsteps.

"Told you guys she's be in here." I hear Four say. I just look down at the locket in my hands and fiddle with the chain. Why cant they just leave me alone.

"Tris! You scared me half to death." Christina says and drops down next to me. I don't look at any of them. "What's wrong?" she sounds worried again.

"Nothing." I mutter and glance up at Four to see him with a raised eyebrow. He doesn't believe me. I raise my hand to trace the scar on my shoulder and feel coldness seep through me. I cover my face with my hands and sigh into them. I don't want to tell them.

"Tris, just tell them." He says and sits next to me. He pulls my hands from my face and I look into his ocean blue eyes. "You need to trust them." He murmurs quietly. I glance down.

"Tell us what?" Uriah asks confused.

"Do you want me to tell them?" He asks gently. I think this over in my mind and nod slightly. He turns to everyone else and I lean my head on his shoulder. He tells them everything I told him and I end up hiding my face. All the girls are close to tears And the guys just seems surprised. I'm close to tears but I refuse to let them fall. Four ends and glances at me. "So what happened in science?" He asks.

"I..I don't know. Everything just went black." I mumble. "I was back at my old school and people kept yelling at me, calling me worthless. Everyone called me names and I just wanted die." He wraps an arm around me and I suck in a breath.

"So that's how you got the scars." Will says. I nod slightly and look down at my wrists. Four rolls up one of my sleeves and traces one of the larger ones.

"You'll never do this again, right?" Four whispers in a barely audible voice. I bite me lip and nod. He pulls the sleeve back down and the bell rings. I grab my stuff off the ground and put my locket in the little box at the bottom. I always keep it with me. We walk to History and Uriah grumbles about being hungry. I once again dig in my bag and throw a banana at him. He smiles his thanks and eats it before we get to class.

"Hi Coach Lee." I say as we enter his room. He's my favorite teacher.

"Hello Tris." He replies but doesn't look up from his papers. His podium is literally covered in them. "Ok class! Today we will work on your projects. You may start writing your scripts and I will pass out cameras." I pull out Some paper and write _Alcoholism _On the top. I start to write all the parts.

"What should it be called?" I ask.

"How about we call it 'The Drunkie'?" Christina suggests. I nod and write it down.

_Name: The Drunkie_

_Cast:_

_Christina- drunk mans wife_

_Zeke- drunk man_

_Tris- Carrie Nation_

_Setting- a drunk man sits in a bar, wasting all his money he should spend on his family. His wife shows up and she's not happy._

_(Wife enters)_

_Wife- honey, what are you doing here? Dinner started hours ago!_

_Drunk man- calm down baby! I just wanted to unwind a bit after a hard days work._

_Wife- I don't care what you say! Get your butt home now!_

I show it to them and they all nod. I continue writing and Coach Lee comes around handing us a camera. Four takes it and inspects every inch of it. He looks so concentrated i can't help but laugh a bit. Christina wasn't kidding about the electronics thing. I finish the script and set it down. The bell rings and we head out. To math!

"Please show me your IDs when you come in." Mrs. Hernandez says. I flash mine and go to my seat. Four sits in front of me and Chris sits beside me. "Ok so since you guys missed Mrs. Bozeman today, I'll fill you in on a new project. You are to make a short fill. It doesn't matter what it's about. Groups of Four again. You may spend some of this time figuring it out." she announces. Another film, yay. I look at Chris and she shrugs. Four and Zeke turn around in their chairs and I smile. Same group.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"Oh! I know, I know!" Chris squeals. Yikes. "We should do a short love film. Like there would be a a guy and girl, out in the rain. The girl would be saying she can't because her father won't let her and the guy argues back, saying that she should make her own choices. Then at the end they kiss." She sighs and I roll it over in my head.

"who would play in it?" I ask.

"You and Four." She gives a wicked smile and I scowl at her. I glance at Four and see him smirking. Oh my gosh. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Fine, fine. But we need a rainy day."

"Theres suppose to be rain today. We can do it out near the lake." Zeke suggests.

"Ohhh, that would be perfect!" Chris squeals again. I pull out my phone and set a reminder. This will be just great. Why does she keep trying to set me up with Four. I grumble and glance at him. 'Because you have a gigantic crush on him' my mind says. I look at him for a bit until he catches me staring. I look down, embarrassed, and play with the hem of my shirt. Mrs. Hernandez tells us to quiet and the guys turn back around. I stare at him intently until the teacher calls my name.

"Tris, please answer the question on the board." I see several shapes and numbers and I calculate it in my head. I love math, and it comes to me easily.

"6.924759" I answer withing seconds. She nods and starts on another question. I glance at Four again before turning my entire attention to the board. By the end of class I have a ton of notes. I collect all my stuff and exit the class. I walk through the halls and recap all that happened. When I get outside the sunlight hits me and I hiss. I slide my sunglasses and blink until I can see. I start to walk home but I hear a horn honk behind me.

"Want a ride?" Four asks as he pulls up next to me. "I dont want you caught out in the rain." I nod and hop into the passenger seat. It was a good idea because half way there, rain starts pouring.

"So, when are we doing the video?" I ask. He glances at me from the driver seat.

"Christina said around 5 o'clock at the lake." He says. I nod and lean back in the seat. He pulls up at my house and I turn back to him.

"Want to come in for a bit?" I ask. He shrugs and gets out of the car. I pull my hoodie over my head and run to the patio. He comes up behind me and I unlock the door with my house key. I walk through the door and he waits. I look back at him and smirk.

"Come on Tris." He groans. I laugh quietly and watch him. He glares at me playfully.

"Fine, come in Four." He huffs and steps through the door. I take his hand and a shock of cold runs through me. This time though, it isn't unpleasant. I pull him up to my room, plopping down on my bed. "So are we just gonna do the scene unscripted?" I ask.

"Most likely. Can't get real emotion if it's scripted." He says as he sits down next to me. I nod and check the clock.4 o'clock.

"Want a bite?" I ask. He raises his eyebrow and smirks. I see the pair of sharp teeth overlap the others. "Not in that way." I say. He just chuckles and nods.

"I could go for something to eat." He states. I run downstairs and come back up with two sodas and a huge bag of Cheeto Puffs. I plop back down and open the bag with a small explosion of cheese. I cough a bit and take a drink of my sprite.

"By the way it takes around 30 minutes to get to the lake." He says. I almost spit my soda out and look at him.

"30 minutes? How far away is it?" I ask incredulously. He nods. Oh my gosh. That's a long way. We eat out snacks and by 4 o'clock we get in his car to drive there. I turn on his radio and find it on Air1, I love this station. Stand In the Rain by Superchick comes on. This story completely reminds me of my past and that I needed to stay strong. I stare out the window and watch as the rain pours down. Right now we are passing through a forest. I feel my eyes grow heavy and soon the thrumming of the rain dies to a low rumble.

FOUR POV

"So Tris, ho-" I glance over and see she's sleeping soundly. I smile and watch her. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I turn back to the road, still another 15 minutes. The rain isn't hard enough to make it hard to see, but hard enough to need headlights. I glance at Tris every once in a while and I see her shivering. I pull over for a second and drape my jacket over her. She snuggles into it and I smile.

I continue to drive and finally see a sign that says the lake is only a little farther. I speed up a bit and see the lake ahead. I finally pull up into the parking lot on the side and see two other cars. I park my car and turn back to Tris.

I shake her shoulder lightly and hear her groan.

"Come on Tris, wake up."

TRIS POV

My eyes open slowly and I realize I fell asleep. Something warm is draped over me and a scent envelopes me. It smells like metal and deodorant. Four. I open my eyes completely to see him shaking my shoulder. I yawn and sit up straight. I find that his jacket and draped over me. I take a deep breath and then look at him.

"Morning sleepy head." He says with a smile. I crack a small smile and look out the window. We're here. I unbuckle and hop out. I pull his jacket tight around me and he comes up beside me. We walk down to the beach where I see Zeke and Chris waiting. They stand under an umbrella and I trot over to them.

"Hey guys! Nice jacket Tris." Chris says. I pale and laugh nervously. (They pale instead of blush) I glance at Four and he has a smug smile on his face.

"So Umm...how we doin this?" I ask.

"Well, you guys are going to run under the bridge and just act how you think you should." She says. I nod and hand Four his jacket. "Stand in the rain till your both wet, like you've been running through the rain to get away." I wait until my hair is wet and my clothes are soacked through. I glance at Four and he's seriously wet too. "Ok. Start when you want."

Four takes my hand and nods toward a bridge a little bit away. He starts pulling me toward it and we stop when we are underneath it. We turn to each other and I look into his ocean blue eyes.

"We can't do this. What about my father." I say worriedly.

"What about him? You should make your own choices."

"I can't." I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist. He pulls me back to him so my arms are folded against his chest.

"You can do whatever you want. Don't you love me?" He asks sadly.

"Of course I love you. I love you more than anything." I murmur.

"Then come with me." He pleads.

"But-" I'm cut off when he presses his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and I keep mine on his chest. His tongue runs across my lip and I open my mouth. It pokes in and meets mine, pulling it into a drunken dance. He pulls back and looks deeply into my eyes. I pant quietly and look at him.

"Ill follow you where ever you go." I whisper. He kisses me again, and I swear he's smiling.

"Cut! Perfect! Oh my gosh you guys were amazing!" Christina says as she runs over to us. I pull away from Four and smirk at her.

"Great. So you got it all?" I ask. She nods and shows us the film. Its amazing!

FOUR POV

That was awesome. I just wish it was real. I glance at Tris and see she's smiling.

"You were amazing." I whisper in her ear. She flips around to look at me.

"You too." I see something in her eyes. I think it's a twinge of longing.

TRIS POV

We run to the cars. Chris invites me to ride with her, so I say goodbye to the guys. We get in her car and drive off. I just sit and watch out the window as she drones on about how cute me and Four are. I pretty much ignore her. We reach a cross section and wait a few minutes for the light to change. When it does, she only drives a few feet before it happens.

Suddenly I see a driver speeding down the road that is on my side and swerving a lot. I barely warn Chris before it rams into the side of the car I'm in. Glass shatter and I feel severe pain. Then blackness.

FOUR POV

My phone rings when I'm on my way home and I look at the caller ID. It's Christina. Why is she calling? I pull over to the side of the road and answer it. I hear hysterical sobbing and she barely gets a sentence out.

"Christina, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I...Its...T-Tris!" She cries. I immediately do a u turn, legal or not, and speed back down the road. Tris is hurt. I zoom down the road and see some ambulances driving ahead of me. Oh no.

I finally see the two crashed cars ahead of me and some paramedics rushing around. I stop my car and hop out. i run over and see Christina sobbing on the ground.

"Christina what happened?!" I demand.

"Drunk Dr-Driver." She stutters out. I look around and see them carrying Tris on a stretcher.

"Come on." I pull her up and rush over to the ambulance she's being put into.

"Sorry, family only." One guy says and blocks my path.

"We're her cousins." I say quickly. He narrows his eyes but steps aside. I hop in with Christina and sit down next to her. Tris has an oxygen mask on and her arm and leg are covered in blood. I bite my lip and feel the car fly forward, sirens blaring. I pull my phone out and dial Tris moms number.

"Hello, Natalie Prior speaking."

"Mrs. Prior." I say urgently.

"Four? What's wrong?"

"Tris, she got in an accident. We're on our way to the hospital. the one on Divergent Drive." I say quickly.

"I'm on my way." Then the call ends. I put my phone back in my pocket and glance back at Tris. The machine talking her pulse beeps periodically. Other than that, it's silent. I feel the car slowing down and the doors open. The paramedics pull her out of the car and me and Christina follow them. She is still crying hysterically. They take Tris into a room and tell us to wait. I start pacing as Christina sits in one of the plastic chairs. After maybe 15 minutes her mother walks in, wide eyes.

"Is she ok?" She ask worriedly. I just shrug.

"Don't know. They wouldn't let us in." I say. She walks over to Christina who is still crying and pulls her into a hug.

"It's all my fault!" She sobs.

"No honey..shhh...it's not your fault." she soothes. I watch as she calms her down and I keep pacing. The door finally opens and my head starts up.

"She's stable. She's still unconscious, but you guys can come see her." The nurse says. We go in and I see Tris laying on the bed. I pulls a seat up to her bed and sit down next to her. She's still beautiful, even with all the scratches over her face. Her mom sits on the other side and watches. I take one of her hands in mine, tracing random patterns on the back of it.

TRIS POV

I feel a tingle in my toes and fingers. My hearing comes back to me first.

"Her right leg is broken and she has a few cracked ribs. She may possibly have a concussion too." A man says.

"She'll be ok though?" Another guy. He sounds familiar but I can't place it.

"Yes. She'll be fine. She'll just need to be on crutches for a bit." The first man says. I try to force my eyes open but they won't.

"She's strong, she'll be fine Four." A woman says. My mom. I feel someone grab my hand and cold runs up my arm. At least now I can feel it. I try my eyes again and this time they open to bright fluorescent lights. I groan.

"She's awake." My mom says. I open my eyes again and see some people leaning over me.

"Tris!" The other girl says, relief clear in her voice. I narrow my eyes. My mind is all fuddled and I don't really recognize her. I search my mind for any memory.

"Tris are you ok?" The guy that spoke second asks. I look him up and down. Something is on the tip of my tongue but I can't figure out what.

"Who are you?" I ask, puzzled. Panic comes across his features and the girls. Now I'm even more confused.

"She has a slight concussion. Don't worry, if you tell her somethings, she should remember." The first man says. He is dressed as a doctor. Why am I in a hospital? That's when I feel the pain in my ribs and leg. He walks out and closes the door behind him.

"Mom, what happened?" I ask. She looks at me worriedly.

"Honey, you got into a car crash. You don't remember anything?" She says sadly. I rub my forehead and sigh.

"Who are they?" I point at the girl and guy.

"Those are your friends. Four and Christina." She says. I look at them and rub my eyes.

"Remember, we go to the same school, I'm your best friend, we just filmed a video at the lake." The girl, Christina, says.

"Oh, show her the video!" My mom exclaims. I wince slightly at her volume. The guy, Four, pulls out a camera and pushes some buttons. Next thing I know, I'm watching a video of the two of us on the beach. I watch carefully and something is desperately trying to click in my brain. When we kiss in the video everything comes back to me.

Christina's my best friend, I have a crush on Four, a drunk driver hit us on the way home, and I'm a vampire. My mind clears and I glance at everyone.

"Sure looks like you enjoyed having to do the video Four." I whisper quietly. A huge smile breaks out on his face but he also pales. Christina squeals and hugs me. I wince and she pulls back.

"Sorry." She apologizes. I smile. "I'm just happy you remember."

"Me too." I say with a small smile. I glance at Four and he's rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's pretty cute." My mom whispers in my ear.

"Mom." I groan and fall back onto the bed. I cover my face and she laughs.

"What did she say?" Chris asks. I peek through my hands and see Four smirking. Guess he heard. I pale completely and cover my face with a pillow.

"Nothing. She says nothing." I grumble.

"Oh really? I heard her sa-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him. He catches it and tosses it back on the chair. "Oh, does that mean you agree?" He asks. I hide my head in my hands and groan. He chuckles and sits beside me.

"So I heard something about a broken leg?" I ask as I poke through my fingers. He nods.

"Doctor said you have a broke leg and some cracked ribs. That means crutches." He says. I sigh and rub my eyes. I hate being disabled. I pull myself back up to a sitting position and lay my head against the back board.

"They'll come back in a few minutes to do your cast, then we can leave." Mom says. I nod and peek under my sheets to look at my leg. It doesn't look normal, and it's red. I put it back down and we wait. After a few minutes the doctor comes back in, carrying some supplies.

"Ok Tris, we are going to need to reset the bone. This may hurt." He says. I glance at them and Four takes my hand. I smile gratefully as the doctor starts to manipulate my leg. I contain my sounds of pain and tighten my grip on Fours hand. He starts to wrap some stuff around it, then looks up at me. "What color cast do you want?" He asks.

"Blue." I respond. He nods and pulls out the blue casting. He wraps it around the rest of the stuff and finally steps back.

"You really handled that well. I've had adults come in crying when I reset their bones." He comments. I laugh a bi and he motions for my mom to follow him. I'm left with Christina and Four in the room. I sigh and lay back down.

"I have to go. My mom needs me." Chris says and rushes out of the room.

"So, your mom thinks I'm cute. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." He states. I groan and cover my face. "And I think you agree with her." I snort.

"Nah, youre not cute, youre handsome." I state quietly. Wait! Did I really just say that?! Crap!

"Am I now?" He asks with a small smile. I nod slightly and pale.

FOUR POV

My heart skips a beat when she calls me handsome. Does she like me? I don't know how many times I've asked myself this. She pales and covers her face again.

"I can't believe I admitted that." She mutters. I sit down and pull her hands from her face.

"Well to make it even, I think you are beautiful." I say with every inch of boldness I have. She pales even more but looks at me disbelieving.

"No I'm not. I'm not ugly, but I'm definitely not beautiful." She says. Now it's my turn to be disbelieving.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"I'm small and I look like a 12 year old." She mutters.

"I think you're perfect." I murmur. She looks at me for a second and a small smile tugs at her lips. "You shouldn't bring yourself down like that. You are one of the most amazing girls I've ever meet. You look beautiful, and yo-" she cuts me off by kissing me. She pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"And you are handsome, kind, strong, and caring." She says quietly. I smile widely at her. I lean over and kiss her once more. She doesn't pull back, so I take it as a good sign. What surprised me though, is that I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip, asking for permission. I open my mouth and her tongue darts in tentatively. It brushes against mine and I put my hand on her waist. It sheepishly copies what I did when we kiss and I smile.

I pull back out of breath and rest my forehead against hers. She stares at me with those amazing blue-grey eyes. I smile and brush a finger over her cheek bone.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask suddenly. She seems to contemplate this.

"What's in it for me?" She asks jokingly.

"Being able to kiss me whenever you want." I state. She giggles quietly and smiles. I never thought I would hear her giggle.

"I guess we can make an arrangement." I smile and kiss her forehead before pulling away. She takes my hand and I squeeze hers gently. I can't believe Tris Prior is my girlfriend. I am the happiest guy alive.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

My mom walks back in has an irritated look on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask.

"They are keeping you over night to make sure your ok." She says as she sits in the chair next to me.

"can I stay with Tris, Mrs. Prior?" Four asks. She looks him up and down with a small smile.

"Sure, you seem like a responsible boy. Try anything though, and I'll send her father after you." She says, not at all joking. That's my mom... I glance at Four to see a big smile.

"No need to worry ma'am." He reassures her. She nods.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Night sweety." She kisses my forehead and heads out.

"bye mom!" I call after her. I lay my head back, staring at the ceiling.

"How you feeling?" He asks. I shrug and glance at him. He's leaning on his elbows which are propped up on the bed.

"fuzzy." I respond. I don't know how to describe it. I feel pain in my leg, yet a buzz of energy. Makes me all fuzzy. I rub my arm and find several small and big scratches. Great, more scratches that will turn into scars.

"want to play twenty questions?" I shrug and prop myself up. "You first."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue." Figures. I look at his ocean blue eyes for a second and imagine that's the blue he likes. I shake my head, turning back to the conversation. "Whats your favorite food?"

"Pizza. I love pizza." I say without hesitation. "What's your real name?" I know Four is A nickname. I'm truly curious. He bites his lip, mentally battling himself.

FOUR POV

Should I tell her? I battle with myself on this. Maybe I should, I mean, she's told me so many secrets, I should repay the favor. But it's a big secret. Oh my god! I rub the back of my neck, looking at her. She has pure curiosity on her face and a gleam in her eye. I can't tell her, yet.

"I can't tell you. You will find out later." I mutter. Her features fall for a second but are replaced with a joyful smile immediately.

"Ok! Your turn." She says happily. She's good at disguising disappointment.

"how long did you do that?" I ask and points at her scarred wrists. She bites her lip, sighing.

"When I started middle school. So like...four years. Huh, four." She gets a small amused smile on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "So um...How did you get into technology?" Easy.

"I just like them. It's like a gigantic puzzle, and you have to fit it together perfectly. It just makes me happy." I answer without hesitation. I don't know when I got into it, but it really interests Me.

TRIS POV

I look around and notice that my phone is missing. I'm sure I had it when we left though.

"Hey, do you know where my phone is?" He digs through his pocket, pulling out my black iPhone. I snatch it from him and enter my pass code. 6 new messages. One from Uriah, three from Chris, one from mom, and one from unknown. I wonder who it is. I open it and my blood freezes.

Unknown- you may have won stiff, but we will get you. Wouldn't it be a shame if the whole school knew your secret.

My hands shake and my phone drops to the bed. I thought only my friends knew. Who else could have heard us?! My whole body shakes violently and I look down at my phone, wide eyes. If the school knows, my life will be a living hell.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Four asks. When I don't reply, he grabs my phone. I hear a curse and he stands abruptly, pacing back and forth across the room. I break down crying and cover my face with my hands. This can't be happening! Four must sense my distress because he rushes over,w rapping me in a tight hug. "Shh..it's ok. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you. We'll find a way to stop him." He must know who this is. he sits down and pulls me tight to his chest. He murmurs utter nonsense in my ear, but it has a calming effect. "Everything will be fine. I'll protect you." I smile slightly and glance at him. My brave boyfriend. I lean up and kiss him firmly.

Its soft and slow at first but slowly becomes more passionate. I push him back on the bed and lay on top of him. His hands travel down my sides and rest on my hips. I groan slightly when he squeezes. His tongue glides across my bottom lip and I open my mouth. It slides across my teeth and brushes against my tongue. He moans quietly when I bite his bottom lip slightly. Then an idea hits me, time for pay back. My teeth come to a point and I smile into the kiss. I prick his lip and his breath hitches. I smile evilly and suck the blood the comes out. I guess I have an addiction now. I pull away slightly and smile, leaning my forehead against his.

"Well, I guess I deserved that." He says with a smirk. I open my eyes and my smile grows bigger.

"you did." I say and slide to his side. He flashes a smile at me, and his fangs show bright and clear. "No getting me back." I state. He chuckles, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's get some rest." He nuzzles his face into the side of my neck and I hear him sigh contentedly. I don't blame him, I'm happy too. "I'm taking you on a date tomorrow." He says suddenly. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "No questions asked." I lay my head against his chest and nod.

"Of course, anything the almighty Four wants."

"Dont call me that." Now I'm confused.

"What? The almighty Four?" He shakes his head.

"No, don't call me Four."

"Then what should I call you?" I ask puzzled.

"Nothing for now." With that, he falls silent. I listen to his heart beat until I slowly drift off to sleep. My dreams are full of beautiful blue eyes and a handsome smile.

XxNextMorningxX

FOUR POV

I wake at around 8 o'clock. I look down to see an angel sleeping, curled against my chest. Her hair splayed out like a halo. Ironic because we are vampire, which most people look at as evil. But what lies before me is one of the most pure and beautiful creature I've ever seen or meet. I slowly uncurl my arms from around her waist and stand. I grabbed a spare shirt, so I decide to get changed.

I turn my back to Tris and slip my shirt off. Shes asleep, so I don't need to worry about her seeing my scars. I grab my new shirt from the table and I'm about to slip it on when I hear a shuffling and a small gasp. CRAP!

TRIS POV

I wake to a cold bed. I shiver at the absence of Four, or whatever he wants me to call him. I rub my eyes and shift so I'm sitting up in the bed. When I open them, my eyes meet his back. Oh my god! Several marks go across his back like like he was hit with a whip. A small gasp escapes me and his body goes rigid. He spins around, eyes wide.

"T-Tris!" He stutters, alarmed. My mouth hangs open a bit as I stare at him. What the heck were those!?

"What...What happened to your back?" I ask quietly.

"It's Uhhh...I Umm..." He can't get a sentence out and he looks panicked. I stand up from the bed and walk over to him. More like limp with my cast. He won't meet my eyes as I stand in front of him.

"Calm down and look at me." I say softly. His eyes meet mine and I see sadness in them. "Turn around." I say it more as a soft command then anything else. I'll make him if he doesn't. He bites his lip before slowly turning around. I raise my hand and trace the scars that lie there. "What are these?" He turns back around and looks at me.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." He sighs. I nod and we sit down on the bed. "Well, Tris, my real name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton. I have a very complicated relationship with my father. Saying that, he beats me." My breath catches in my throat. Why would a father beat his son? "Yah...He whips me with his belt and shuts me in the closet. Not the best role model." He says trying to lighten the mood. I shake my head and look at him, not with pity, but with awe. "You're different. You're not giving my that look like I'm a kicked puppy."

"Yah, you've been through all that, and you still stand strong. You are the bravest guy I've ever meet." I say with all seriousness.

"I'm not brave." He mutters. "I'm a coward." I cup his face in my hands and raise it so he looks at me.

"You are brave. You are amazing, handsome, and kind. I would have you no other way." I murmur. He looks at me and suddenly a huge smile grows on his face.

"You are all that and more." He says. I blush slightly and kiss him softly. I let my hands wrap around him and trace the scars. I have mine, and he has his. His lips move against mine with unknown passion. His hands slide up under the back of my shirt and he places it over my scar. I smile into the kiss. His mouth opens, prying mine open with it, and his tongue darts in. He pushes me back so he lies above me in the bed, trapping me under him. His hands grip the hem of my shirt and a wave of panic hits me. I'm terribly small in ways of curves. I don't want him to see me. I pull away from him and push his hands away. Did I also forget to mention I'm scared of intimacy? Well, I am. My parents were not people who showed affection much. A hug sometimes, maybe a chaste kiss, but not much in front of me and Caleb. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asks worriedly. I feel myself turning red. This fear is very embarrassing.

"No, it's just I'm afraid of..." I sorta just let my words die in my mouth. He looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Afraid of what?"

"Intimacy." I say in a quiet voice. I turn red and look at my lap. He takes my chin and pulls it up to look at him.

"I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do, I hope you know that." He says softly. I nod, I know I trust him. "Now come on and get ready! I have a date planned out. We are going to Magnolia Pancake House." I haven't been there before, I wonder if it's good.

"Am I allowed to leave?" i asks surprised. He shrugs, not knowing. He presses a small button to call the doctor. He comes in a bit later, after F-Tobias, puts on his shirt. I'll need to get used to the name, but I like it.

"Yes?"

"Yah, we were wondering if Tris could leave?" Tobias asks. The doctor nods and walks to a small closet.

"Of course! Let me just get her crutches." Great crutches! (Note the sarcasm) I grumble as he hands me a set of small crutches to match my height. I already changed, so we head out. Tobias leads me to his car and opens the door for me.

"Thank you, fine gentleman." He smirks and bows slightly. I laugh quietly as I get in. He gets in the other side and starts the car. He drives off, winding through different streets. We find ourselves in front of a nice sized restaurant with a heavenly scent coming from it.I hope the food's just as good. Tobias must have already gotten reservations, because right when we walk through the door, we are lead to a table. I scan the menu and pick out the apple fritter with chocolate milk. He gives me a weird look, guess he thinks it's weird for a high schooler to order chocolate milk. I don't, I love the stuff! (Totally me! I LOVE Chocolate milk)

"So Tris, what do you think?" He asks after I've taken a bite of the fritter. It's perfect! It practically melts in my mouth!

"Delicious!" I say through a mouth full. He chuckles and takes a sip of his coke. I wash it down with milk and take another bite. Soon, I've finished the whole thing. It was amazing! I sit back in my chair and sigh contently.

"Guessing I picked a good first date?" I nod.

"Best breakfast I've had in years." This earns another chuckle and I can't help but smile. He pays the bill and we head out. He had to grab something at his house, so we stop there. He holds the door open as i climb out of the car. He's such a Gentleman. I kiss his cheek and use my crutches to get to the door. He opens it and we walk in.

"Tobias." I cold voice rings throughout the house. He freezes, eyes growing wide with terror. Oh no. "Where have you been?" The voice is like ice, as un inviting as a bed of nails.

"No-nowhere." Tobias stutters. This man must seriously scare the crap out of him. A man with dark blue eyes steps out into the hall. But unlike Tobias', his are full of anger and darkness. Not at all like the loving gentleness of Tobias. The man stalks up to us, apparently not noticing my presence.

"I taught you better than to lie to me, Tobias." The man spits. Tobias shrinks back a bit In fear. The man starts undoing his belt and my blood boils. If he beats Tobias again, I will rip his arms off and beat him! "This is for your own good, son." He raises the belt above his head, ready to strike. Tobias is now cowering in the corner, defenseless. My protective side kicks in and I dart in front of him as the belt comes flying down. It wraps around my wrist and I hiss at the pain. I yank it from his hand and turn it on him. I hit his shoulder, hard. He growls an lunges at me.

TOBIAS POV

I cower in the corner, waiting for the strike. But it doesn't comes. I open my eyes to see the belt wrapped around Tris' wrist. She hisses and yanks it from him, hitting his shoulder. He lunges at her in pure fury. No, he will not hurt my Tris. I stand and pull Tris behind me. I slam my fist into his jaw and he goes sprawling backwards. He's unconscious. I look back at Tris, she's examining her wrist.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She nods.

"Are you?" I take a shaky breath but nod. I look at her for a moment. She took the hot for me. She defended me. She hit Marcus for me. I pull her into a tight hug and bury my face in her hair.

"Thank you." I murmur quietly. This girl is mine, and mine to keep.

**Idea for most of this chapter came from bea49! I want to thank her for offering it up to me! Thanks Bea!**


	6. Super Sorry!

**sadly, this story has been discontinued. I can no longer write it. My dad doesn't really want me to write vampire things because we don't believe in that type of stuff. Im sorry to everyone who wanted to read more. Super sorry!**

**Also, because I'm not finishing this, I'm starting a new Divergent story. Plz read it when I post it.**


	7. Adoption!

**OK! So i got a lot of requests to put this story up for adoption. So I'm gonna do that. If you are interested in finishing this story for me, plz pm me. I'm going to decide who has my permission to finish it. PM me if you are interested!**


	8. New Owner

**This story now belongs to bea49! I trust she has some good ideas and will do a good job continuing this story.**


End file.
